Bloons Tower Defense
Bloons Tower Defense is a series of games released by NinjaKiwi. You have to pop all bloons and stop them exiting the level or you lose a few lives. You can have anywhere from 150 to 600 lifes starting. Games Bloon Tower Defense has been around for a while, and has had multible games over the years, each better then the last, with even more in it. Bloons Tower Defense: The first game with not much, no MOAB class bloons and only 5 towers: The Tack tower, the dart mokey, the bomb tower, the ice tower, and the super monkey. The strongest bloon is the white or black bloon. There is only One Map. Bloons Tower Defense 2: '''The 2nd game with more maps, bloons, and towers, now with difficulty modes. '''Bloons Tower Defense III: The 3rd game with more maps, new towers, and introducing The New MOAB bloon! Bloons Tower Defense 4: The first Bloon Tower Defense game with Pay-to-get Extras, introducing The BFB, its red and Huge! With more maps and towers too! Also introducing the Camo Bloon. 'Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion: '''adds a hidden tower, and new maps. '''Bloons Tower Defense 5: '''This one has even more Bloons, Towers, and a new MOAB class bloon known as the ZOMG, it Holds 4 BFBs, so Its The King of bloons! This one introduces Specal Agents along with monkey money, Specal Buildings, moving tracks, and Even more upgrades for you favorite Towers. Also has Specal Missions to do for extra XP or Monkey money, and includes daily missions for more money. '''Bloons Tower Defense 5 Delux: '''A $15 Game with even more items, towers, tracks, specal missions, agents, and Premium Upgrades don't cost real money. '''Bloons Tower Defense 5 IOS: '''A moble Verson of Bloon tower defense 5 '''Bloons Tower Defense DSI: '''A DSI verson of bloon tower defense 3 mixed with 4. =List of bloons= Bloon Types (Starting from weakest) Red Bloon Your average bloon. When popped, you get 1 money. Blue Bloon This contains 1 red bloon and also gets you 1 money, a total of 2 money. Green Bloon This contains a blue bloon! Contains a total of 3 money. Yellow Bloon You guessed it, it contains a green bloon. If you are a maths genius then you have worked out this holds 4 money in it. Pink Bloon Has a yellow in it. Black Bloon Has TWO pinks in it. Cannot be blown up. (I mean with explosives) White Bloon Also has 2 pinks in it. Cannot freeze unless you use Deep Freeze and Snap Freeze on a rainbow bloon. Lead Bloon Made of lead, contains 2 blacks. Can ''only be popped unless you have a Glaive Thrower that has Thermite or a Spike-o-pult with Juggernaut. Zebra Bloon Has a black and white in it. Cannot be frozen unless you snap freeze a rainbow bloon. Also cannot be bombed. Rainbow Bloon Contains 2 Zebras! Can be frozen. Brown/Ceramic Bloon Made from clay and spawns 2 rainbows when successfully broken. MOAB-class Bloons M.O.A.B It contains 4 brown bloons. Stands for Massive Ornary Air Blimp B.F.B (Brutal Floating Behemoth) It has... 4 M.O.A.B.s Z.O.M.G (Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness) has 4 B.F.B.s in it. Bloon Forms Now we've went through the colours, now let's move onto the appearences. Normal No special stats. Only form that MOAB-class bloons have. Regrowers Regenerates layers soon after you pop it. Camo Cannot be seen by most towers. Camo Regrowers These has the same thing as Camo and Regrowers, but in 1. These are rare. Category:PC Games Category:Strategy Games